Family Life
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: It was just going to be a simple bedtime story, but it turned into the story of everything he was to her. SessKag. OneShot. [Belated BDay Present]


Inu Kaiba: I hope with all my heart that this will actually make it to Anyways, this is a present for Kandra. Even if it is a month late. Yes, I owe you an explanation and I'm truly sorry, I'm having a tough time with inspiration and just writing in general lately. It's a huge block, and even though this may not make it to at least I tried.

Summary: It was just going to be a simple bedtime story, but it turned into the story of everything he was to her. SessKag. One-Shot. Belated BirthDay Present

-

Kagome pulled the sky blue comforter, decorated with creamy white seashells and dolphins and salty ocean spray over her two children. Bending over, she kissed each one on the forehead and walked over towards the doorway.

Stopping at the doorway, as if something inside her had told her to, perhaps mother's instinct; she slowly turned around and gazed at her two sleeping children.

They looked so peaceful, the girl had one of her arms clutching the blanket towards her and the other wrapped around a soft tangerine coloured teddy bear named Tangerine. The boy on the other hand was tossing and turning, certainly having a bit of a restless sleep.

Kagome sighed, reaching up to touch her pale cheek and felt a tear trickling down her cheek. Slowly, another and another trailed down her face and splashed on her hand.

"Why am I so sad…" She whispered aloud.

The question hung in the air, and the worst part was it was a false question, she knew the answer. He'd up and left her for his stupid company; just leaving her to be mother to his two kids. But she didn't hate him, no; she loved him with all the love in her heart.

And as hard as she tried to hide it from her two kids, Mommy was not okay. Every night she returned to the room they used to sleep in and held his pillow in her arms, taking in his scent.

She hadn't washed those sheets; those sheets were her only reminder of him. But she was too tired that night. So she turned away from her children, hoping they truly were asleep as they appeared and closed the door with a soft, barely audible click.

She tip-toed down the hall slowly, one shaky foot coming down after the other in an unsteady motion.

Tonight she chose the dark blue room. It consisted of a comforter coloured many different shades of dark blue and a few shades of light blue, indigo curtains, and the wallpaper was of the night sky in a dark blue that upon first glance appeared to be black, but under closer inspection was actually an extremely deep blue.

Kagome walked over to the window, drawing back the curtains and letting the moon shine down on her face.

"He used to love the moon…" She voiced aloud, feeling a few more tears trickle down her cheek.

She shut her eyes and felt a burning hatred overtake her, but not towards her husband. No, this particular breed of hatred was self-hatred, a powerful self-hatred towards none other than herself.

She closed the curtains as fast as possible and walked over to the bed flopping down on it. Tears began to pour down her cheeks in a steady stream and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She hated him. But no, she was just so sad and trying to convince herself she hated him again.

She loved him, but she was angry.

She hated herself, for maybe if she cried harder and clung tighter, he wouldn't have left her.

But he was gone.

And through all this fake, confusing hate… Deep down she wanted to love herself; and him and have him back.

Kagome suddenly heard a noise and she sat bolt up right.

"Mommy, are you in there?" Spoke a quiet voice from behind the door ad Kagome realized that whispering she thought was from the open window, had really been her daughter knocking on every door and speaking into every room to find her mommy.

"Is something wrong Momiji?" Kagome asked softly.

"Mommy, me and Akira can't sleep. Can you tell us a bedtime story?"

Kagome sighed and drug a hand down the side of her face, wiping the tears off and frustratedly sighing. "Would a warm glass of milk do?" She asked, even though she knew it was useless.

Akira and Momiji were jumping up and down screaming "Bed time story, bed time story!" over and over again by now. They weren't going to be giving me much of a choice nor would they be willing to compromise, they were only five after all.

Soon to be six years old…  
That day he left, it'd been their third birthday.  
She'd always try to smile when they asked where Daddy was, but sometimes she couldn't keep back those tears and the confusing muddle of thoughts that came with them, and the kids had soon learned talking about Daddy was something Mommy did not want to talk about.

Kagome sighed and wiped her tears off on the comforter, before getting up and grabbing Akira's hand on her left side and Momiji's hand on her right. They drug her down the hall with them, running at a speed that only little children with energy that never goes away or Olympic runners could achieve.

It was when she'd tucked the two children back in bed and was sitting on the right side at the end of the bed did she realize there was no bedtime story to tell.

They usually brought her a book, but tonight seemed different.

A little voice spoke up, and she could almost predict what her daughter was going to say.

"Mommy, tell us about Daddy." Momiji said, looking up at her mother with wide, hopeful eyes.

It was her fault for giving in, she shouldn't have spoiled them like she did, and she should have just told them Daddy was gone and kissed them good night and went to bed.

'Perhaps,' she thought on later nights. 'Perhaps it was the fact that she looked so much like him, with her long silver hair tied up in pig tails, and those birthmarks on her face so similar to his.'

Akira had never had the same effect on her as Momiji, most likely because he looked to much like her younger brother Souta had at that age.

Whatever it was, she couldn't stop herself from blurting out a story.

(Page Break)

_Story._

I met your father on a dark and stormy day. It was raining outside and the clouds seemed ominous, but I was just as cheery as I could be. He had once been my fellow worker, and I had talked about him occasionally with Sango, my best friend. It seemed that he had worked his way up to the second highest position, and was do to take the highest position when the boss retired, or passed away, which ever came first.

That day, I was called into the office hoping for a promotion, to a higher position in the corporation. What I found was a little something more. What I found, was love.

One look at his long flowing mane of silver hair; those gorgeous golden eyes... Nothing mattered more in that moment then to spend the next eternity with him. He looked just like you Momiji.

I distinctly heard him in the background and could make out the word promotion, but I was too preoccupied with staring at him. At that point, I was coming to the realization he was much too forbidden for me, and all the hope I'd had of us spending eternity together was leaving.

All the picnics we'd go on, what our children would look like, our wedding day.

As the last remaining picture was fading, one of his smile which was reserved only for me, I spoke the words that would change my life forever.

"Sesshoumaru, would you go on a date with me sometime?" I blurted out, gasping for air because I had said the entire sentence extremely fast.

"Pardon?" He said, raising an eyebrow, giving his normally stoic face a quizzical look. "Would you go on a date with me sometime?" I said a bit more slowly, and a lot more audibly.

"Now why would I do that?" He told me, ever so calmly in fact. "You do realize relationships between employers and employee may interrupt the work flow and make it harder to deal with things in a work place setting."

I'd been looking down at my lap, but slowly I raised my face and gave him the most powerful set of puppy dog eyes I'd ever given anyone in my life. "Please?" I asked one last time.

"Oh, all right Higurashi. I'll go with you." He said. "But just this once."

He was a tough nut to crack he was. He hardly talked on our dates, and didn't do much more than eat if we were in a restaurant, watch the movie if we were at the theatres, or read on a blanket if we were at the beach.

I would've thought he didn't like me, but he continued to agree to my dates, almost as if he himself, wanted to ask me out, but at the same time he wanted to keep his aura of being more than everyone else.

The most unexpected thing that ever happened in my life was when he asked me to marry him someday and gave me the engagement ring. I'd been going on about Miroku who was a few cubicles down from me, and how annoyingly perverted he was. When I'd paused to stick the piece of lettuce I had on the end of my fork in my mouth, he'd gotten down on me and asked me to marry him.

I started choking on the piece of lettuce. He leapt up and preformed the Heimlich maneuver, which I'd never known he knew.  
When the piece of lettuce came up, I gasped out a yes. And he smiled at me.

That was probably one of the happiest moments of my life, because he'd saved that smile for me and me only.

He started smiling more and more, and co-workers became curious of what was going on when he'd be walking down the hall, lost in thought with a smile on his face.

All became apparent however, when Higurashi Kagome, lowly co-worker, was handing out invitations to a wedding with Taishou Sesshoumaru.

The day of the wedding came, and it was the happiest day of my life. He was smiling at me for almost all of the day, except for when those people tried to crash the wedding, and his smile turned into a frown as he went to deal with it.

Our days passed happily after that, true to how the things I'd first pictured we'd do had been. I quit my job when the doctor had informed me I was pregnant with twins, after a long argument which had been our very first about me becoming a stay at home mom.

Soon, I had the twins, which are you Akira and Momiji, and your father helped me name you.

More time passed and on the day of your third birthday, your father left me here with an abundance of money to open a branch in America.

And he's never returned.

_Story end._

(Page Break)

Kagome kissed each of her sleeping children on the head, then turned around to leave the room.

What she saw swept away all the feeling from her knees and, she fell on her butt on the floor.

"Until now." Spoke the handsome, mysterious man standing in the doorway with a smirk on his lips, head cocked to one side, and his arms crossed over his chest.

**First Person**

"Sess…" I breathed, just staring in amazement, hardly able to believe it was really him.

"SESS!" I screamed, and in one quick movement, pulled myself to my feet and tackled him. 

He wrapped his arms around me, and all the horrible thoughts and memories were swept out of my mind.

This was truly the happiest moment of my life, even happier than my wedding day.

I started to cry and I buried my face in his warm chest. He responded by wrapping an arm around my back and stroking my hair with the other free hand.

"What about your company?" I said so softly, he wouldn't have heard me if he hadn't been paying attention.

"The branch is up and running now, I'll only have to go back on business trips, which you can come on if you like."

"I thought you left me."

"I would never leave you."

And for the rest of Kagome's life, she was never ever unhappy like that again.  
And Akira and Momiji finally got a father figure back in their life.

(Page Break)

Inu Kaiba: I cannot believe I did it, but I did. I know this is a month late Kandra, but I hope it makes your memory of your birthday happy. The idea came to me, staring at the summary of your Anniversary Gift story. Hope you liked this!


End file.
